Words Don't Come Easy
by firegirl2010
Summary: Words don't really come easy to Nate when he talks to Dana, now only if he could figure out why. Nate/Dana Nate/Mitchie friendship and a Naitlyn to finish


So I really haven't written anything since CR2 or I started College, but I watched CR2 and this popped in my head. I don't own camp rock.

(Nate's POV)

Shane and Mitchie wrote a song this summer the first line is "Words don't come easy without a melody", but when I look at them you see that they do. Shane and Mitchie talk about everything, easily.

I feel that those lyrics are more accurate with me and Dana. Ever since I wrote that stupid song I can't find anything to say to her. I just don't know why it's so hard for me to talk to her, but I do know that Shane and Jason find it incredibly funny to watch me be all nervous and awkward around her and it frustrates me. That's why I'm sitting out here on the dock trying to find some piece of mind. Until I hear a twig snap. Then I snapped.

"Guys just stop. I just want be alone."

"Do you really Nate?" Mitchie says as she takes a seat next to me.

I sigh "No I just thought you were my brothers coming to make fun of me some more."

She laughs, just a little, quiet trying to hold it in kind of laugh, but still she **laughs **at my pain.

"MITCHIE" I whine, but only a little "it's not funny"

"Ok ok. I'm sorry Nate, but you know that they are only teasing, they don't mean any harm."

"Well harm done." I reply.

She looks at me with a bit of sympathy in her eyes and says "This really is bothering you. Isn't it?"

I look away and quietly answer "No. It's not really the teasing; they've been doing that since I was born."

"Then what is it?"

"It's why they're teasing me it's true. I'm so awkward around Dana, and we never have much to talk about. Not like you and Shane."

"Nate, Shane and I have known each other longer; we had a whole year worth of practice of just talking. Things like that take some time."

"Then why can I talk to other girls so easily, I talk to you, Caitlyn, Peggy and Ella every day no with problems."

She sighs and takes a second to find an answer "Nate that's because we spend time with you. We hang out and are comfortable with each other. And none of us made you write a **STUPID** song about what you like."

I look at her with a shocked expression "You think my song was stupid?" I asked.

She throws me a look and says "Really Nate you're worried that I thought your song was stupid."

I glare at her and nod.

"Listen it's not that I think the song is stupid, it's actually quite catchy, I think the reason you wrote it was stupid."

"You think Dana's stupid?"

She groans "No, well yes, but no. I don't think she's stupid, I think it's stupid that she wanted to know all these things about you in the first ten minuets of hanging out with you. Nate we already knew these things, because we spend time together you would never have to tell us in a song that you only like cheese on pizzas. Caitlyn and I already knew that we work in the kitchen remember." She ends with a small chuckle.

"Yeah but there are other thing we should talk about like what happened during our day, or tell each other funny stories of when we were little. You know stuff like that."

"Well then if talking to her is so hard, maybe she's not the right girl for you."

I look at her in disbelief I thought everyone liked Dana. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm going to ask you a question; I don't want you to think about it, I just want you to answer, truthfully. Ok"

I nod and whisper a low "Ok."

"Nate when something happens to you, something so amazing, like one of your students finally gets what you're teaching, or you write a new song who do you want to tell first."

"Easy Caitlyn were best friends, I'm usually the first person she tells if one of her students gets a new dance step, or if she has a new beat. Why?"

Mitchie smiles at me and says "Hopefully this will help you clear some things up, because Nate when I write a new song or something really really good happens to me during the day the first person I want to tell is Shane." Then she stands up and walks away.

I sat there trying to figure out what she was talking about, and then it hit me. I never have a problem talking to Caitlyn; sometimes I even find myself going out of my way so I can talk to her and tell her my good news, before I spill it to someone else. Maybe Mitchie was right and Dana isn't the one for me. Now I **need** to talk to Caitlyn, but for the first time I have to talk to Dana first… so I can break-up with her.

Just so you know those are my legit feelings about "Introducing Me." The song is catchy but written for the wrong reasons, if she wanted to know that stuff all she had to do was spend some with him. But it doesn't really matter because I don't like Dana anyway.


End file.
